paranaturalfandomcom-20200214-history
Sphinx of Truth
|The Sphinx of Truth to the Activity Club ( )}} }}The Sphinx of Truth is a small spirit that accompanies the Sphinx of Games in his attack on the Activity Club as they walk home from school in Chapter 6. She speaks in a cutesy voice with a manner that resembles Tweety Bird, with r's and l's being replaced by w's . Appearance The Sphinx of Truth is a small spirit resembling a kitten. She has purple-blue sclera and small black slitted pupils. Her fur is black, with a tan circle on their face that runs from the middle of her face down to their neck. The Sphinx also has a tan underbelly and four tan paws. On her chest is a small cream fluff of fur, and she wears a black collar with a yellow circular name tag. The spirit sports a set of feathery blue-gray wings. Personality The Sphinx of Truth is upfront, telling Isabel that the Sphinx of Games is the weakest of their litter as well as revealing its power after Isabel inadvertently activates it. She's also much calmer than their counterpart, silently observing the Sphinx of Games get smacked down by Ed Burger, Isabel Guerra, and Max Puckett, and responding to a blade in their face by telling the wielder that bluffs don't work on them so easily. Paranatural Chapter 5 Isaac O'Connor is in the middle of tracking Mr. Garcia, speaking to his spirit King Catnine. Catnine notes the presence of two enemies and that they have a familiar smell, and commands his spectral to ignore it. Two silhouettes resembling the Sphinx of Games and the Sphinx of Truth peer from a tree. Chapter 6 While heading home from school, the Activity Club's path is blocked by the Sphinx of Games and the Sphinx of Truth. The Sphinx of Games explains his return, saying that Isaac's participation in his riddles after he gave his rule of eating them makes the rule a law of reality. After his lunge at Isaac is thwarted, Isabel points a spectral energy blade in the Sphinx of Truth's face and threatens her, but the Sphinx calls her bluff using her power to turn lies into truth. She then threatens the Activity Club in turn, creating a sharp light blue blade from her tail. After her quick defeat, she claims that Mayview would be destroyed by summer's end as she departs, carrying the Sphinx of Games with her. Abilities Truth Revealing The Sphinx of Truth has the power to turn any lies in its vicinity into the truth they're hiding. This power also affects the Sphinx themselves and it's implied that it's always active . Quotes )}} |The Sphinx of Truth as she's fleeing the Activity Club }} Trivia * The truths revealed by the Sphinx's power are represented in . The blue color can also permeate the borders of the speech bubble. Gallery Sphinxes of Games and Truth Ch6Pg41.png|The Sphinx of Truth's first appearance. ( ) Sphinx of Truth Voice Reaction.png|The Activity Club kids react to hearing the Sphinx of Truth's voice. ( ) Sphinx Of Truth Prepares To Attack.png|The Sphinx prepares to attack the Activity Club. ( ) References Category:Characters Category:Spirits Category:Non-Possessing Spirits Category:Sphinx's Litter Category:Chapter Antagonists Category:Chapter 6 Antagonists